The Wolf Inside
by SadieStone
Summary: Leo Valdez is feeling down, when he receives a wedding invitation from his cousin down in La Push. But could there be a different reason behind the invitation? Rate M because I'm very paranoid about this one, but it will never involve lemons.


_**The Wolf Inside**_

_**Summery: Leo Valdez, Son of Hephetus, Demi-god, is invited to stay with his Uncle and Cousin, the Blacks, with a week going up to his Cousins wedding. But Leo can't help but feel as if they are keeping something from him. Like they are waiting for something. Rated T because of self-cutting, self-hating, and language. Warning: Serious Character Depression.**_

_**Desclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan. I so wish I did though! **_

_**Leo's POV**_

I check the letter again. Yup. It's what it says. Wow. I can't really believe it. Jacobs gone and done it!

**You are invited to the wedding of**

_**Jacob Black**_

**and **

_**Renessemee Cullen**_

**Tuesday, June 25**

**4:00-7:30**

**P.S**

**Congratulations, Leo. Jacob has chosen you to be his bestman!**

**It would be of best interest to arrive on week before the wedding, so you can get fitted for your tux, help Jacob with some preperations, and be at the wedding practice.**

I scoffed/laughed. Best man, even. I havn't seen my cousin sence the Court trial about what was to happen to me. Billy had wanted to take me in, but my Mother hadn't put him to be my gaurdian if something were to happen to her, she had put my Grandparents, but they had died just two days before the Trial. So I was put into Foster Care.

I knew that Jacob would get married soon, he had sent me a picture of him and a beautiful woman laughing toghter nd the letter had said **"This is Renessemee. Hey Leo! You should come down to La Push sometime! Renessemee is wanting to meet you!" **I hadn't replied, but sence in this I was made Bestman, I knew it was in my best interest to go.

I sighed as I left Bunker 9. How was I gonna tell Chiron that I was leaving for a Week on my own? We were getting into another war, we thought atleast. There was a new army riseing. We didn't know where, who, or when, but we knew it was riseing.

I made my way to the big house, sometimes someone would want to stop me for a joke, but I would polietly say I had to talk to Chiron, and say I'll see you later.

I past the Zues and Posiden Cabin on my way. I sighed. Hazel and Frank went back to Camp Jupiter, but Jason stayed here and was always with Piper. Percy and Annabeth were always toghter, so they never really talked to me anymore. I'd once caught them watching my favorite movie (The HungerGames-Catching Fire) without me. They didn't even cast me a second glace when I sat down to watch.

I heard a laugh infront of me, and turned to see Piper and Jason talking and laughing with Percy and Annabeth. "Hey guys" I said. They didn't reply. I sighed again. **"Humor is a good way to hide the Pain" **Is what I always say to myself. But lately, not even that is helping. Mainly because noone really spares me a second glace anymore.

Well, except Nico, but I can't tell him whats wrong. I remembered a saying I'd once heard **"There were things I wanted to tell you. But I knew it would hurt you. So I buried them and let them hurt me instead." **And that's exactly what I'd done. Nico had enough on his plate then a little depression from me.

I subconsusly rubbed my forarm where my sleeves hid my biggest secret.

Eleven scars stretched across my forearm. Yeah, you heard right. I cut myself. So what? It's the only way I can keep myself sane. I put a new cut every year. On the same day.

The day my mom died. No, the day I kill her. I knew I shouldn't blame myself, but I couldn't help it. It was_ my _fire that killed her. It was _my _anger that created the fire. It was _my _stuipidity to listen to Geae's taunts. Next year, it would be Twelve. I would just keep on adding.

I always cut over the old scars, just so I would know of my own idiocity. I always made sure to only let it bleed for Sixty Seconds, then I would wipe off the blood with my hand, and wrap it up. I never let people see me that day. I can never smile that day. I can't hide behind my humor.

I made it to the big house. The only one who knew I cut myself was Chiron, and he was sworn to secrecy. I found me when I had made the last cut when I was Fifteen. He strongly disaproved me doing it, but he couldn't stop me if it kept me sane.

"Whatca need, Leo?" Chiron asked. "I was wondering if I could have some time in the normal world. Just a week, at most. A few days at least." Chiron frowned at me. "Leo" He started "We are on the brink of finding out what this new Army is made of, and you want to-" "It's for my Cousin" I interuppted. He waved me to continue. "He's getting married June 25, and I'm supposed to be there a week before hand so I can get fitted for my tux, reherse the wedding, ectera. I'm the Best Man, and it would be mean if I didn't go." Chiron sighed after a moment of thinking and waved his hand

"Alright, Leo. You can go. But the moment you can leave, come back. We need you here." I smiled at him in thanks, and before I left, he called me back "Leo!" I looked back. He waved me closer. I leaned in and he whispered "Don't cut yoursef there, I don't think your cousin would like it all that much." I leaned back in surprised. I'd forgotten all about it. My moms death-day was on the day of the Wedding!

"I won't Chiron" I said "I can't have anyone else knowing. It's my burden and mine alone. I still don't like how you know it." Chiron sighed "Well, If I can't get you to stop, I can atleast tell you to be carefull." I smiled at his kindness "I will Chiron. If you are wondering where I'm going, Im going to La Push in Washington. And yes, I'll make sure to take a weapon" I said, then I left.

I walked over the property line, and started on my way to the Bus stop, a few miles away.

As I looked out the Window on the plane, three hours later, as we took off, I couldn't help but think I should have told the others where I was going. I shrugged it off, Chiron will tell them. And if they wanted to talk to me, they can call. I'd made us all Cellphones that had a chip in them that made them Monster-untackable.

I leaned back in my seat, closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

_**Percy's POV-Two Hours Later**_

I entered Bunker 9 to find it empty. Hm. Thats strange. "Leo?" I called. No answer. I went back outside and made my way back to Annabeth, Jason and Piper. "He there?" Piper ask. I shook my head. Jason frowned "I asked Jake, he said he hasn't seen him sence breakfast." Piper frowned this time. "Maybe we should ask Chiron?" She asked.

We made out way to Chiron, and asked him if he had seen Leo "Yes, He left Camp not Five hours ago." He replied, not looking up from his work. "L-Left?" Annabeth stuttered "Left where?!" Chiron looked up.

"I thought he had told you all" He said "He went to La Push in washington for his Cousin's wedding. He was made Bestman, so I couldn't say no to him going. He hasn't seen him in forever after all." Piper frowned "What's his name?" She asked. Chiron shrugged "I don't know. He didn't say."

As we were about to leave, Chiron asked "Just out of curiosity, why did you want to see him?" "We wanted to know if he wanted to go to the Beach and have a picnic with us. Frank and Hazel are coming soon on Arion." I said.

Chiron waved us off, and we went back to the Beach to find said two demi-gods already there. "Hey" Hazel said "Whats up?" "Wheres Leo?" Frank asked. "Washington" Annabeth said. "Apparently, His cousin's getting married. I don't even know." And we all sat down to eat and talk.

My thoughts drifted to Leo though. I remembered a few weeks ago, we were watching Catching Fire in my Cabin, and at the end, we all jumped when Leo said "Well, Thats was fun." And left. Afterwards, we all asked if anyone else saw him come in. Non of us did.

A I remembered just this morning, I had faintly heard someone greeting us, and now looking back on it, I finally recognized it as Leos voice.

Man... We've kinda been mean to him lately... We'll make it up to him. I know we will. He is our friend after all.

_**Leo's POV-La Push**_

I sighed as I got off the bus at La Push. I made my way to Jacobs house, and half way there, the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I froze, mid-step, and turned around to see a dark forest behind me. I heard a low growl, and something retreating into the forest. I shivered as goosebumps appeared on my arms despite the heat. "Hello?" I called. No answer.

With one last look at the forest, I turned back around and continued on my way.

_**Sam's POV**_

_**(Bold: Jacob Italics: Sam Bold Italics: Seth)**_

I watched at Jacobs younger cousin stared into the forest, right at me. I didn't know if he saw me, but I knew he felt me watching him

**Wow Sam. You sound like a stalker **Jacob laughed, coming quietly behind me. _Your one to talk, Black _I said back. _This is your cousin were watching after all. And he's so scrawny!_ I added. _**Don't be hatin' on him, Sam! **_Seth interuppted my thoughts _**He's not even been here two minutes, and you're already saying he might not Phase. Which I wouldn't mind. No one deserves this life. **_

I gave him a droll-wolf stare. **Leave it alone, Seth **Jacob laughed **Sam's just thinking-out-loud... Kinda. **

_**I wonder if Leah would like him **_Seth wondered. _**He looks like the myschief type. **_Jacob sighed sadly **Don't let the Humor fool you, Seth. **He said. _What happened? _I asked **His mom died in a fire. You all remember what I told you about Demi-gods, right? **We both nodded **He's a son of Hephestus, and he's got his blessing. He can controll fire, and one day, a Geae, the earth pretty much, locked his mom in another room.**

**Then she started to taunt him. Tell him awfull things, and he was only Seven! His anger got so intense, that he set the shop on fire, accedently killing his own mom. He's never forgiven himself. If you ever catch him with his sleeves rolled up, don't stare. He has lines going across his arm. **he said sadly slightly _**He cuts himself? **_**Sadly. It's the only way he can stay sane. **

I frowned _How do you know this, Jacob? _**Because he's my cousin, and I want to keep an eye on him. Sence I'ma wolf, and not a monster, it wasn't hard to get into their camp. I watched as he cut himself. Over to old scars, making them bleed again, and then making one new one. I wanted so badly to jump out and stop him, but that would have freaked him out.**

I sighed sadly. This kid has had a hard life, and if he has the wolf blood in him, it's about to get alot worse. _**Come on, He's at Billys. **_Seth said.

We all turned back into humans, and quickly made out way to Billy's.

_**Leo's POV**_

I smiled slightly at my Uncle Billy. "Hey" I said meekly. He smiled warmly at me "How are you, Leo?" He asked. I shrugged, making sure that my sleeve was down. "Not bad" I said. He smiled at me. "You're still the little kid I know" He said "Still short." I rolled my eyes at his playfullness. Last time I'd seen him, I had been barely bigger then his wheelchair armrest.

"Yeah" A voice behind me said "He's gone from chipmunk to chimp, I'm so proud of him!" I jumped and turned around to see Jacob Black standing behind me. "Jeez Dude!" I said. "Don't scare me like that, you are you're Giant size! Damn, dude! How did you get so tall!?" Jacob laughed "Gentics." He shrugged. "Apparently, you don't have 'em. Hm. Could have sworn you're mom was my aunt. She was almost 6'1!" he teased.

I rolled my eyes. I was only 5'6. Quite short for my age. "Shut it, dude." I said. "At least I'm not andre the fricken giant! Correction, atleast I'm not Jacob the fricken Giant!" Two voices behind him laughed. "This guys got some Humor!" The younger one said "I like him! Can we keep him!?" He asked. The older one rolled his eyes at his sillyness and held out his hand to me "Sam" He said.

I put on my normal grin and shook his hand "Leo" I said. I couldn't help but notice his skin was extreamly hot. Like feverish. I ignored it, that is, untill Jacob clapped me on the back. Even through my shirt, I could feel the heat of his skin. "Seth" The younger one said. I shook his hand, and his skin was extreamly hot too!

I frowned. "Whats with the hot skin?" I asked, then added a bit of Humor "Oh, let me guess, the ladies all want you, so you've gotta keep yourselves hot?" Seth and Sam laughed lightly and Jacob rolled his eyes. "Something like that, Cuz." He said. Then he showed me to my room to unpack my bag. "Make yourself at home Leo" He said. "It's great to see you again." I smiled at him "You too, Jacob." I said.

I sighed as I sat on my bed, and rolled up my sleeve. Eleven marks. Eleven years. "I really am insane" I whispered. I unpacked my bag quickly, seeing as I didn't bring much, just some clothes. My phone vibrated.

I looked at the ID and sighed I put a Smile on my face, knowing I wouldn't be able to fake my voice without it "Dello?" I asked "The Amazing Leo speaking."

I heard laughing on the other end "Hey Leo" a female voice said. I forced the smile to stay "Hey Pipes!" I said. "We're here too!" Voices rang out. I faked a laugh. "It's nice to hear from you guys" _and without me havting to drag you attention to me _I added in my head. "Hey, Leo" Jason said "We're sorry about ignoreing you. I guess we wern't thinking about it." "It's alright guys... I'm... I'm used to it." I said, knowing their reaction. "What do you mean 'I'm used to it'?" Piper demanded. I sighed "Look" I said "I have to go." "Oh no you don't!" Percy said "Tell us what you mean! We're your friends Leo, you can trust us!" I sighed and said "Alright. I'll give you a hint. That's it. I'm not ready for you all to know completly."

I could hear arguing on the other end, then Annabeth said "I know that's the best we're gonna get. Tell us the Hint." I sighed and thought it through.

**"Open me up and you will see, I'm a gallery of broken hearts, I'm beyond repair just let me be, and give me back my broken parts." **I said, my voice cracking in the middle of it. I could hear them yelling at me. "What do you mean Beyond Repair!?" "Broken Hearts!? What does that mean!?" "We're not leaveing you be, Repair boy. Get over that." Piper ordered me. I laughed lightly.

"It's just a metaphor guys. Ignore it, I was just messing around." I forced tons of exasperation into my voice, making in believeable. "Gods Leo!" Percy said "Don't do that to us! We were freaking out!" I laughed lightly "Sorry. I just needed to say something." I said. "Well, I've got to go. I havn't seen my cousin and Uncle in forever, and talking on the phone isn't really polite" They all said bye, and I hung up.

I sighed and plopped onto my bed, letting one, just one, tear escape. "Even when I try to tell them" I whispered to myself "I always end up making an excuse. They are your friends, Leo. You shouldn't carry this burden alone." I immedeatly put that aside. "No" I said "This _is _your burden. It's your fault she's gone. Keep it to yourself." I sighed and got up, hearing Billy call me. "Coming!" I called back.

I grabbed my phone and stuffed it into my pocket. "Yeah?" I asked. "Just wanted to tell you that Jacob and I will be gone for a little while. If you want something to eat, there is some Pizza in the freezer." I nodded, and they left. I saw Sam outside and I couldn't help but hear them say "He may or maynot Phase" Jacob said.

_Phase? _I thought _What the Bloody Hell does that mean? _"I'm afraid that if he does, he won't beable to take the strain." Billy said "He's very Depressed." _They heard you! Damn it, Leo! Be more carefull! _

I went back into the kitchen, but not before hearing Sam say "We'll give him a week, Untill after the Wedding. Then we'll decide."

_**Leo's POV-Two days after the wedding**_

I laughed as Renessemee chased Jacob with a newspaper. Sam rolled his eyes, and Renessmee's parents, Edward and Bella, laughed with me. Jacob stopped infront of me, and I looked straight into his eyes. "Damn dude" Jacob laughed "Grow another foot? Now who's Leo the Giant?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly. He'd been like this even sence I had gotten two inches taller the day of the wedding. I'd just kept growing, now, I was 6'7, just as tall as him. I was even taller then Jason!

At the thought of Jason, I got a pinch of sadness. I still hadn't returned to Camp, because Billy said something was gonna happen this week, and I'd need to be here for it. I didn't know what it was, but all of Jacob's buddys were looking at me funny. Like they were waiting for something.

Seth's sister, has been gone for the last two weeks on a trip to visit their cousin down in Florida. I'd seen a picture of her, and she was pretty hot.

I rolled my eyes as Jacob yelled when Renessmee got a wack in. "Nessie!" I called. She looked at me "His weak point is between the legs. Try that" She grinned and gave me a thumbs up. "Dude!" Jacob yelled. Everyone went into histerics when Renessmee got a hit on him there. "Leo.." Jacob gasped "You're...So...Dead!" I sprinted off, Jacob right behind me, I took a quick left, and ran into the forest. I was quite used to this forest.

I lost sight of him, and was suddenly tackle to the side. I looked up at my attacker, and saw Jacob "Gotcha" He laughed and got off of me. "Yeah yeah yeah, dude" I grumbled, wipeing off my jeans. "Race you back to the house?" I asked. Jacob grinned like a wolf "Count of three" He said.

"One...Two..." "Three!" We both said, and took off. Jacob won by a step, and I won by stepping on him. Everyone laughed and Jacob rolled his eyes at my antics.

I grinned and laughed with them, I could feel the sleeve of my shirt tugging at my bandages on my arm. I excused myself to my room, and checked the cuts. Scabbed over. It'll be another week before they turn into scars.

I sighed and thought back to my friends. The last time they called, was the day after I got here, and they had said that they would call back, but they havn't.

"Maybe they found out where the Army is at" I said to myself "And they're preocupide."

I went back into the living room and talked with my family before heading off to bed.

_**Jason's POV-Before Leo Falls Asleep**_

I couldn't believe my eyes. Leo was talking and laughing with the enemy? What was going on!?

"Leo Valdez is a traitor" Dad spat. "He is converseing with the Enemy, probally telling them our secrets. Next time any of you see him, your orders at to Kill on Site. Hear me?" We all nodded numbly and he left.

"This can't be right!" Piper cried as soon as Zues left. "Leo wouldn't ever do this to us!" Percy nodded "He doesn't know what they are" He said. "He doesn't know that they are the Enemy. Remember? He went to his cousin's wedding. It's just that his cousin turns out to be the Enemy." "Or in Enemy terriory..." Annabeth said thoughtfully. "Whatca mean, Wisegirl?" Percy asked.

"Think about it. Our intell is that they Army is in Washington, _near _La Push, not _in _La Push. And we don't even know if the Blacks are the Enemy! Zues could be wrong!" Thunder rummbled dangerously. "Sorry, Lord Zues, but you can't argue with that logic!" She yelled **"Carefull, Annabeth" **Athena said in out minds **"He's kinda fuming right now." **

Annabeth shrugged. "I could go see him" Nico suggested. "Just Shadow Travel down, act like a normal kid, come back." We all nodded in agreement "Go on down, Nico. And be carefull." Nico nodded, and left.

_**Nico's POV-Next day**_

What have you done this time, Leo? I thought as I made my way across La Push, easily acting like I'd been there the entire time. I saw Leo, and almost choaked. He was _Huge! Almost 6'8! _It was easy to run into him, and he easily caught my arm as I fell, pulling me upright again. "Nico?" He asked. There was Jacob Black behind him. "Who's this?" Jacob asked. "Oh, Jacob, this is my friend Nico, Nico, This is Jacob Black, my cousin." I politely shook his hand, but quickly retracted it. His skin was _hot!_

Leo gave me a grin "So, Whatca doin here?" He asked. I shrugged. "I was wandering, and ended up here" I said. Jacob laughed "Not hard to do. Get lost in the forest" I nodded. "Yeah, done that to many times myself as a kid. Leo did it just last week." Leo's ears turned a bit pink "Shut it, Black" He said. "It's not like I didn't find my way out. Then you guys had to go and push me off a cliff. Man, It was fun, But it freaked me the Fuck out!"

Jacob laughed and shrugged. "Like you said, It was fun though!" Leo shook his head in exasperation. "I swear, if you wern't my Cousin" He said. Jacob laughed and pulled out his phone, and I saw he had a Text. "Dad wants you" he told Leo. Leo nodded, said by to me, and sprinted off, easily weaving through the people.

Jacob looked me up and down, all the niceness gone. "Why are you here?" He asked. I frowned "Could ask you the same thing." I said. Jacob rolled his eyes "I've lived here all my life. You on the other hand, havn't. So why are you here? I know you didn't just wander through the forest, end up here, and happen to run into a friend. Nothings that strange." _Oh you'd be surprised dude. _I thought.

"I was looking for an Army" I said, looking him up and down. Jacob flinched. "Newborns" He muttered like it was the worst word in the world "Newborns?" I asked. Jacob sighed "Look, stay away from here. I don't want you getting hurt. It's all to easy too. Take this message back to your Camp Director-" "How do you know about that?" I demanded. Jacob gave me a droll stare

"My cousin is a Demi-god. Not hard." He said. "Look, this is not your battle. Leave." He said. I shook my head "The Army we are looking for is you guys" I said. Jacob scoffed "Do I look like a monster to you? Do I look like I can controll the Mist? I can't. I'm just Clearsighted. Nothing more and Nothing less." "You called something a Newborn" I pointed out.

Jacob growled under his breath "Look, kid." He said "Just take this message to your Director. It explains it." He said. "Tell him this: The fight that you all are looking into is not your to look into. We will contact you if it comes into your life, but other then that, leave the Army alone. You cannot fight them, you cannot beat them." I nodded, and disapeared.

After I replayed the message to Chiron, he called a meeting, and I couldn't help but think back to Jacob. His skin was so Hot it burned me... He shouldn't be alive with the temperature.

Something is happening in La Push. And I can only pray that it hasn't anything to do with Leo.

_**Leo's POV-Next Day**_

I woke up to a pounding headache, and extream weakness. I got out of bed, but when I looked into the mirror, I looked horrible! My skin was pale, and my eyes were less lively then normal.

I shook my head, spashed my face with water, and went into the kitchen. I got a bowl of coco pebbles and ate silently. A few moments later, Jacob came in. "Hey dude" He said, he did a double take after looking at me "Woah" He said "You feelin alright?"

I shrugged "Kinda' I said "Dizzy and weak is about it." Jacob put the back of his hand to my forehead, and I could have sworn he looked excited. "Maybe you should go back to bed." He suggested. "I'll tell Dad your not feeling well, maybe he knows whats up with you. I once got Mono, just a few days later, was all better thanks to him."

I nodded, got up and went back to bed.

_**Jacob's POV**_

I quickly went outside and sprinted to Sam's house. I knew they were all there, talking about when Leo would Phase. Perfect timing, am I right?

"Sam!" I called. Sam looked at me surprised "Jacob" He said "You're supposed to be watching Leo, making sure if he-" "He's got a fever." I interuppted. "Same kind as we all got." Sam was in motion instantly "Billy" He said "Head back home, make sure Jacobs right. Seth, head into the Forest and Phase, If he phases today, we need to be ready." Seth nodded and sprinted off. Billy was quick to roll himself home.

As I got into the house, I heard Leo's Phone ring on the coffee table "Answer it" Dad told me "We don't need them coming here now." I quickly answered it

"Hello?" I asked. "Who is this?" A female voice asked. "Jacob Black. Who is this?" "Piper Mclean. Where's Leo? This is his Phone, right?" I saw Dad give me the Thumbs up, it was the same fever.

We called it the Phaseing Fever. It gets just high enough, then it goes back down, you get an uncontrollable urge to go into the forest, then you phase. Simple as it sounds, it's ruff as Hell.

Or, in Leo's case, Hades. Geez, I'll still never get over that!

"Leo's not able to talk right now" I said. Piper freaked "Why? Whats wrong? Is he okay? Has something happened? Did-" "Piper!" I interuppted. Dad held out his hand for the Phone. "Hello" He said when I handed it to him, "Who is this?" Was her reply "Billy Black, Leo's Uncle. Sorry, but Leo is sick right now. Just the Flu. He'll be better soon. And Yes, I know of his... Different blood. So don't worry." "Different blood? You know he's a..." "Demi-god? Yes. His mother was my sister after all." He laughed.

"Well, I must go. Please don't worry about Leo. He's my nephew after all." "Okay, Thank you for telling me. I'll tell our other friends. Take care of him" She said "Will do. Goodbye." And he hung up.

"Next step" I said "Waiting untill he gets the Urge." Dad nodded. "I believe it will be soon. His temperature is already 107.5 so he might just Phase tonight.

"Lets all be ready then" I said.

Throughout the day, Dad continually check Leo's Temperature.

It was Midnight, and it was going down. "Out of the house" Dad said "He's starting to stir."

I nodded and raced out of the house. I quickly Phased once I was in the woods.

**(Bold: Jacob **_Itaclics: Sam __**Bold Italics: Leo**_**)**

**Dad says hes stirring. **I thought. _Good _Sam said _Beready to follow him. You know, he woke up almost as fast as you did. _**Shut it, and move. **I heard my front door open and Leo's voice say "I'm just going for a walk, Billy. I'll be carefull, If I get dizzy, I'll come back, promise." I heard my Dad say in fake concern "Alright. Maybe you just need some Air to help you get better. See you soon." "You too."

I saw him walks slowly down the road, everynow and then, he would flinch without reason. Soon enough, he stopped, and stared into the forest. "I'm going mad" He said, but stared into the forest non the less. After he walked about half a mile, He froze, and suddenly fell to his knees, gripping his head. I looked to Sam _It's happening _he said. **That hurts so much just watching him **I said, watching him grip his head in pain.

Not moments later, he wasn't Leo anymore. He was a large, pure flame red wolf. _**What in the Bloody Hell!? **_he yelped. **Nice language. **I said. Leo shook his head in annoyance _**Why the Fuck do I have a snout? And a furry body? What the Fuck happened to me!? **__Same as what Jacob said. _Sam chuckled _Sorry to say this Leo, but your a wolf. _He froze as Sam told him the stories. _**Mother Fucker. **_He thought _**First my mom dies, I run away from who the fuck knows how many Fostercares, I find out I'ma Demi-god, and now I find out that my Family can turn into wolves? Anything else you wanna fucking tell me? **__You have a very dirty mouth? _Sam suggested. Leo growled at him _**Not funny.**_

**Calm down, Leo. I didn't like this anymore then you did. Truthfully, I think I said alot more creative words. **_Indead he did. I thought I was gonna have to knock him out to get him to shut up._

Leo laughed lightly. _**This isn't gonna help with the Depression. **_I groaned **Leo, new rule, NO CUTTING! **Leo jumped slightly _**You know!? **_**I saw you cutting yourself when you were Sixteen, in Camp. Just cause I'ma wolf doesn't mean I'ma monster.**

_**Oh, Well, Thats great to know. Fine. But the moment I go insane, YOUR FAULT!**_

Fair enough.

_**Percy's POV-Two Weeks Later**_

We'd just gotten out of a fight with these weird monster. They broke apart like ice, and Chiron burned them afterwards, cause they tryed repeiceing themselves toghter!

"Nico" Chiron said "Send word to Jacob, ask him about these." Nico nodded and left.

"Anyone know how Leo's doing?" Jason asked. Piper shook her head "I tryed calling, but Leo told me that they were going to the movies, and that he'd call back later, still hasn't gotten back to me. That was two days ago."

"I feel like somethings wrong." Annabeth muttered. "Same." I said. Then suddenly, I got a flash of a scene in my eyes. I didn't understand it.

It was all these different guy jumping into the ocean. They got back out, went a little ways, got back onto a cliff, and jumped again.

"Jacob!" Leo called as he ran up the Cliff. He was kinda fuzzy, and I relized he was dry. "Whatca guys doin?" He asked. He wore no shirt, he was _alot _taller, and he had a tattoo on his right bicep, like the other guys. "Cliff Diving" Jacob replied. "Wanna try without force this time? It's fun!" Leo grinned, took a few steps back, and then said "Race ya, Wolfy!" And sprinted to the egde. Jacob was right behind him.

As soon as they hit the water, over twenty feet below, I thought it was gonna break their bones, but strangely, they were just laughing! "You're right dude, It's alot more fun when you do it with free will!" Jacob pouted at him as they got to the beach "Still caught up on that?" He asked

"I get lost in the forest, I come up to find you guys, and you guys push me off the cliff cause I didn't wanna jump on my own. Of corse I am!" And just like that, the Vision faded, and I noticed I was on a couch in the Big House.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. "You alright?" I shook my head to clear it "Yeah" I said "I'm good. What happened?" "You just...Fell!" She said. "You got this really blank expression, then you were out like a light! That was thirty minutes ago."

I frowned and quickly told her about my little Vision. "They were in the water" She said simply. "You were wanting to know where he was, and the water showed you." I rolled my eyes "Yeah, Fair enough. But why did he have a Tattoo? And why was he so buff? And what about his tallness?"

"Percy!" She said "Slow down! Nico's already back, he didn't see Leo, but they said that he was going for a walk in the woods, getting fresh air in his to help drive out the rest of his sickness."

I nodded numbly. "So do you think it was old?" "Probally. I'd heard Leo talk on the Phone a few weeks ago, he sounded awfull!" "Alright, Wise Girl. Come on. Lets go to the Beach."

And we headed off, but my thoughts constantly drifted to Leo.

Where was he and what was he doing?

_**Leah's POV-Same Time**_

I sighed as I got back home. Home sweet Home. Florida was just to sunny for my taste. I'd heard from Seth that Jacob's Cousin Phased for the first time two weeks ago, and he was quick to learn how to controll his Anger.

I smiled inspite of myself. New wolf, new meat. Sweet. My phone buzzed beside me "Hey, Leah?" Sam asked. "Yeah?" I asked. I still hadn't quite gotten over my heart-break. "I need you to run peremiter with Leo today. Try to keep near him, he's still accedent prone." 'Will do" I said. I hung up, and quickly sprinted outside.

I phased to my wolf form as soon as I was in the forest.

**(Bold: Leo **_Italics: Leah)_

_Hello? _**I'm near the cliff. Sam said you'd be runnin with me today? **_Apparently. _**Don't worry, I'll go easy on ya. **I rolled my eyes and set off for the Cliff. Once I got there, I saw a young man sitting on the cliff, Human form. he had messy brown hair, he wore no shirt like was expected, andhe was pretty well built, but somehow still scrawny. He kinda looked like an Elf.

"Phase" He said "I need to rest for a moment, Jacob had me running one thousand miles in a complete circle earlier." I winced in sympathy. He'd done that to me too. I quickly phased and pulled back on my shirt and shorts. "Know how that feels" I said "Yeah" He agreed "Still feel like I'm moving. It's crazy how we can move so-" His words died off when he looked at me.

My breath hitched as our eyes met. his eyes were a soft brown color, they held a haunted look behind them, but they also had some sillyness to them. I felt like nothing had me left to the ground, except him.

Oh geez. I've imprinted!

"Leah?" I heard a voice behind me. I had to use all of my strength times ten to wretch my eyes from him "Yeah?" I asked, seeing Jacob standing there. He looked back and forth between me and Leo. A grin spread across his face. "I'M _SO _TELLING SAM!" He yelled, and then sprinted off to 'tell' on me.

Ugh.

Leo got off the ground, and I noticed he hadn't taken his eyes off me. It made me a bit self conceious. After a moment, I spoke "You know what just happened, don't you." It wasn't a question. He nodded and said "Well, I'm just happy your hot. Cause Damn, You're fine!" I blushed. "And she easily blushes? Oh, I'm so gonna have the time of my life with this!" He teased.

I couldn't help but laugh "Come on, you" I laughed. Just as an experament, I kissed his cheek, and that alone made me want to kiss him more, but I quickly pushed it away "Peremiter first, then makeout session?" He suggested. I rolled my eyes. "You beat me in a race, and we'll see." I replied.

Needless to say, he beat me.

And I don't think I mind all that much.

_**Leo's POV-Five Day Later, CampHalfBlood**_

I sighed as I looked around and people gave me odd stares. I wasn't surprised. I'd grown so much in just three weeks. I was alot buffer, not so much to be just weird, but I was alot stronger. My voice was deeper too, also, I had gotten a Tattoo. Or atleast thats what it looked like to them. It'd really just appeared there.

"Leo!" A voice screamed, and I was suddenly thrown to the ground as five people dogpiled me. "Sup?" I asked. Piper gave me a good smack, but of corse I didn't feel it. Although, Piper did. She clutched her hand and shook it "What the Hades is with you!?" She demanded "First you get all sick, and now your freakin superman?" I laughed lightly "You know, All of the woman back then thought Superman was hot. Are you calling me hot?"

She glared at me "Not funny, Valdez." She said. Then she broke and finally said "Why didn't you call?" A voice above us, saved me "Because every single word he tryed to say, always ended up with a jumble of random sounds." I looked up to see Sam there "Sup, Sam?" I asked.

They all got off of me, and I was quick to my feet. "Leah's looking for you" He chuckled "Geez" I muttered "Whats her problem today? All day shes been clingy..." "It's because all of these girl are oogling you. She's just jealious, go make her feel better, and just a warning, Nothing more then a few kisses, Got it?"

I rolled my eyes "You sound like Seth" I grummbled. Suddenly, I felt something on my back, but I didn't flinch, seeing as I knew the weight "Hey" I voice said in my ear. I felt a chin rest on my head on legs wrap around my waist, holding herself up.

"Leah" I laughed. Percy's eyes widened "Dude, you're holding her up?" I felt Leah frown at him "Are you calling me Fat? Saying Leo shouldn't beable to hold me up?" Percy stuttered over words, but finally, I said "Leave him alone, Le." I said. "He's not used to me being, as Piper put it, Superman." Leah laughed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Uh, Leo?" A voice behind me asked. I turned to see Jake there.

"Sup, Jake?" I asked causually, like there wasn't a hot chick on my back. "Whats with the chick?" He asked. "And sence when are you over 5'6?!" "To the first question" I said "She's my girlfriend, to the second, sence almost month ago. Anything else?" I swear, I thought Jake was about to faint.

"My brothers got a chick" he muttered "How the Hades did he get such a hot chick?!" And he walked away. As soon as he was gone, Leah burst out laughing, Sam was trying-but failing myserable-to not smile, and all of my friends were grinning and chuckling. I just shook my head.

"Was I really that bad?" I asked. Piper and Hazel looked to eachother, then back to me "Yes." They replied. "Geez" I muttered.

_**Piper's POV**_

I still wasn't used to Leo being like this. But with the really pretty girl on his back? Thats just weird! I saw my new sister, Mackena, walking by. Shes pretty, but she trys to be much prettier and that just makes her look weird. She wares over fifteen layers of Makeup, Six inch heels, and always has her hair curled to perfect ringlets.

She took one look at Leo, and instantly started flirting "Oh, Hi" She said, swirling her hair around her finger. "What's your name?" Leo lifted an eyebrow "Leo" He said. That made me frown. No matter what, Leo Valdez always flirts. No matter if hes in love or what. He's still Leo Valdez.

"Well, _Leo_" She said his name like it was the sexiest thing on earth "Wanna come to my Cabin later?" I gagged and Leo didn't answer, The girl on her back did.

"Hi!" She said, extending her hand for Mackena to shake, even though she was still on Leo's back "My names Leah, I'm Leo's Girlfriend. Who are you?" Meckena looked Leah up and down as best as she could.

Finally, after a moment, Meckena scoffed "Puh-lease, lady. Leo obviously deserves someone better then a cheap whore like yourself." Leah scoffed in surprise and shock "Excuse me?" She asked. "You heard me." Meckena replied. "Leo, Baby" She said, turning back to Leo, "Dump this skank and come with me. I'll show you a real good time..." Leo didn't reply again.

"Meckena!" I said "Unless you want me to distroy your makeup, knock it-" Leo held up a hand, telling me to stop. Meckena took that as a good sign "See?" She said "He obviously interuppted you so he could dump the-" "You call my girlfriend a whore, skank, slut, bitch, anything, and I _will _kill you." He threatend. Meckena flinched at his voice. "But, She is! Just look at her! She obviously sells-" "Actully, all I see doing that, Is you." He interuppted, coldly. Meckena stuttered "What do you mean!?" She yelled at him.

"Try less makeup, don't do your hair, lose the heels, maybe some tennishoes, some jeans, and a normal T-shirt, make it a V-neck if you have to, and how about you don't look like you're ready to go onto the street. Then maybe someone will date you without _you _paying them to." He replied, his voice even.

Meckena looked to Leah, and her eyes obviously said _"This isn't over, Bitch" _and stalked off. We all stared in shock at Leo. "Leo?" Leah asked. "Hm?" He replied. "Thanks for the save. I probally would have beaten her to a pulp." Leo laughed "No problem, Le." He turned to us, Leah still on his back "So, Anyone up for a visit to the Bunker?" He asked.

We all agreed, and once there, Leo set his hand on fire. Leah gasped "You never told me you could do that!" She accused him. Leo grinned "You never asked, Babe." Leah huffed and made due with holding him closer.

"So" Leo said "Any idea what were up agenst in the fight to come?" Annabeth nodded "Strange new Vampires. They break like body thick Ice, and they have to be burned, or they put themselves back toghter." At once, Leah was off Leos back and they stared at eachother "So that's why Sam wanted us to come." Leah muttered. "Damn Vampires" Leo growled.

Leo looked over at him. "Might as well ask Sam. I'll be right back. Leah, not a word, hear me?" Leah held up her hand in surrender. Leah waited untill five minutes after he left, then blurted out "You're not the boss of me, Leo!" "I HEARD THAT!" Someone called back.

Leah laughed, and no more then three minutes later, Leo came back with Sam. "What's wrong, Leo?" Leo looked to us. "Vampires, is what their discription of the new army is." "Fuck!" Sam cursed.

The alarm sounded, telling everyone of a battle. Sam and Leah took a deep breath the moment they were in the forest. "Vampires" They confermed. "Leo, I'm sorry honey, but you have to fight." Leo grinned at his girlfriend. "No problem, Babe. I'm just worried about what they will think. Meet me at the line. Go." He pushed Sam and Leah lightly towards the hill. They nodded and took off.

"You guys goin, or are you just gonna stand there?" Leo asked us. We all sprinted for the Hill.

Once there, I almost turned and ran.

There was a _huge _army there, almost 30! Now, don't say thats little, it isn't with these buggers. It took over fifteen Demi-gods and all of the Seven to kill one! Let alone Thirty!

And right as they charged at us, they were intercepted by all these... _Wolves? _Yup. They're wolves!

One of them, a grey one, kill one of the Vampires, and trotted up to Leo, nuzzled his face, yipped lightly, and then nuged him to the fight "Alright, alright alright" Leo laughed "Stop pushing Leah! You not any better in Wolf form!" And just like that, Leo took off, Wolf right behind him, He rolled under an arm that one of the Vampires tried to hook him with, grabbed ones shoulder, flipped over him, kocked him down, and right before our eyes, he turned into this Flame Red wolf, and tore off the Vampires head, and threw it far away. Then he moved on.

I lost sight of him as we ran to help the Wolves. I was fighting one of them, actully beating it for a moment, when another grabbed me from behind. It twisted my arm behind me, and pushed upwards untill my arm broke. I screamed in pain. Next thing I knew, The Vampire slammed my head into the ground, then his weight was gone, and a Flame Red Wolf stood above me, whimpering in concern.

Leo.

"Leo" I said. Well, more like whimpered. My arm hurt so much, and my head wasn't much better. He bent down, grabbed the neck of my shirt in his mouth, and carefully swung me onto his back. I grabbed on as best as I could.

Damn this _hurt! _

Leo quickly ran to where the Apollo kids were healing. They saw him, then me, and said "Lay her over there if you can. Whats wrong with you?" "Broke my arm, and I think I have a concussion" I said.

As I was taken off Leo's back, Leo was just about to run off, when his cousin, Jacob, ran up panting. "Leo!" He gasped "The Cullens are coming to help out, they'll be here in about five minutes, we have to keep everyone away from them!"

Leo's eyes widened and they both took off, Jacob turning into a large normal red wolf.


End file.
